The secret life of Jacob and Renesmee
by HOTTeddyBeAr
Summary: What happens when Breaking Dawn ends. The secret life of Jacob and Renesmee; imprinter and imprintee. Find out when you read this fanfic. Sorry, the summary sux, but the fanfic is really good!
1. Chapter 1

The Secret life of a Half-Vampire Imprintee and a Werewolf Imprinter

_**Renesmee**_

It has been five years since Aro threatened me and my family. I was almost grown now, and Jacob was waiting for me. I knew he was, even though he had made no moves to say so. He treated me like a baby, like a little girl. But, I knew. I was already fully developed, and I had caught him staring at me like a hot chick on the beach. And though I had all of eternity to make my move, I couldn't wait until Jacob had been sixteen for three-hundred years. I had to make my move, now.

_**Jacob**_

We had just celebrated Renesmee's fifth birthday, and I felt myself well up with sorrow. I could sense that Edward had read my thoughts of Renesmee through my mind because he shot an angry glare at me.

_Yea you stupid bloodsucker, chew on this. I love her, and it's about time I make a move._

I couldn't stand it when she attended Forks high school. She was only five, with the maturity of a fifteen year old. She had found new friends and at times, boyfriends. She had come crying to me several times after heartbreaks, and I was there for her, cradling her in my arms, soothing her, and getting stained by her free-flowing tears.

But I couldn't stay away from her anymore. Though she knew of my imprinting, she only needed me as a best-friend, a protector, and a personal nanny for right now. She probably didn't want anymore. I couldn't ask anymore from her. She would have to make her move first. And I would just have to wait for as many years as I can, no matter how many centuries it took for her to realize that we were meant to be together.

I also knew that Bella would kill me if I forced myself on Nessie. She would just have to say so herself. But, I guess five is just a little too young. If she wants me, then she need only ask.

_**Renesmee**_

Of course he didn't want me, what was I thinking? He had bottle-fed me, and helped potty train me! Why would I hurt my pride if he wasn't interested? He might as well have been staring at another chick on the beach.

But…. I thought of him as something more than a best friend. His well toned body, his tall, muscular frame, he was just SEXY. I had never noticed until a week ago. Let alone, ever felt anything like that. I knew mom would kill me though, so I never bothered to mention anything, or think anything, in case dad was going to question me. But, I knew Jake and I were meant to be together. He didn't think I understood the full meaning of imprinting. Who is he kidding? I knew the meaning to that word three years ago.

My teeth made an angry growl as I saw him talking to Leah. She would be able to take him away from me in an instant. He would go flouncing away, and never think of me, like really think of me. I hated her. No matter how much of an attempt she took to like us 'bloodsuckers', she was only here to take Jake away from this place.

I couldn't take it anymore; I couldn't stand to see her convince him to leave here slowly. Even if he wouldn't listen to her, I had to get her away from him.

"**Jake!" I called out. **

"**Hey, princess! What's going on babe?"** he asked in a light manner.

"**Nothing, I just thought that you would love to try grandma's new burrito recipe! She made it just for you… we know you love burritos."**

"**You know me well, I'm there,"** he said shooting an _I'm sorry but burritos are really important to me look to Leah._ Or maybe an _I'm sorry but Renesmee wants me to do something and I'm going to do it for her look._ But probably an _I'm sorry but I hate you so I'm going to take Nessie's offer to get the heck away from here look._

I led him into the kitchen, where absolutely no one was, and sat him at the island. I pulled out a burrito from the oven and handed it to him. Then I climbed into his lap like I did when I was little.

"**What's up Ness? You're acting strange today, is it the birthday jitters?"** he asked obliviously.

"**Nah, I just wanted to show you something, I've been waiting, but Leah was talking to you."**

"**Oh, sorry about that, show away,"** he said, forming a slight smile.

I pressed my hand to his hot cheek, and flashed a memory.

Flashback

It was four months ago, and Jake had taken me to my favorite movie. The one that we had seen six times already, but I couldn't stop going to. He was dropping me off at home, and we were sitting in the car in the driveway. It was so late; we could only see the outlines of ourselves.

"**Okay Ness, are we done seeing this movie now?" he asked jokingly.**

"**Nope, not until I get sick of watching it with you."I said, smiling.**

His smiled disappeared quickly.

"**You're never going to get tired of that, we're going to spend all our money."**

"**I don't care."**

He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. I was so bewildered I couldn't speak.

"**Alright, Nessie, go on home,"** he said, his smile returning.

"**Kay, love you,"** I said getting out of the car.

"**No you don't,"** he said softly.

I got into the car and returned his kiss, on the cheek.

"**Yea, I do. You're my best friend, Jake. Of course I love you. Good night."**

I got out of the car, and walked back to my house, leaving Jake looking at me until my dad appeared at the door.

Flashback ends

"**Nessie, what… what does this have to do with anything."**

"**It's important to me. You know you didn't take me seriously back then. Even I didn't take myself seriously. But I have to give you something I should have given you when you wanted it."**

"**Wait! What am I waiting for? What are you doing?"**

"**This."**

I leaned forward swiftly, and pushed my lips against his soft lips. I traced his lips and begged entry for my tongue. He was resistant at first but finally gave in, pushing the door shut with his leg and giving a slight smile. We pushed on for minutes… then something snapped in his head and he pulled away sharply.

"**Nessie, I don't… I don't understand."**

"**You do understand… you just don't remember."**

"**Remember what?"**

"**I do…. I do love you."**

Jake paused for several moments, stunned by what I just said.

"**Nessie, this… it's not a good idea," he finally said. **

"**Why. Why would you say that?"I replied, scared for what was coming.**

"**You're… you're five. And, this just… I mean… you know what you're mom will do to me."**

"**Yea, and Jake, for your information, I have the mental capacity and physical appearance of a fifteen year old. And, you know, I'll deal with my mom… don't worry about her. Unless… you still can't get over her. What about writing, I will never give up until you die?"**

"**You read. My diary."**

"**Answer the question Jake."**

"**No, you know I don't love your mother anymore."**

"**You love me. I know you do, Jake. And I love you too."**

"**You love me the way I treat you. Like a sibling."**

"**No! You don't get it do you?"**

"**Get what, Ness?"**

"**I freaking understand the whole imprinting thing! I know what happens."**

"**Yeah? Well you don't need to have feelings for me out of guilt or wanting to go with what is supposed to happen. I don't want that." He replied, suddenly frustrated with me.**

"**Stop it, Jacob Black! I love you. And not like a brother, or a best friend. Jacob… .you." **

I pressed my lips against his again, harder this time, and released a gently growl.

He pulled off bewildered, but his eyes relaxed and pulled his hands under my waist and pulled me close to him, cradling me.

"**I've been waiting for you to say that," his eyes glinting with excitement.**

"**Then… what's the deal Jake? Kiss me for real."**

_**Jacob**_

So she did love me. And she did understand the whole imprinting thing, but I couldn't do this to her. No matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't stand it if I hurt her. If she accidentally got mad at me, or vice versa. She would tear away from me, or I would hurt her like Emily was hurt. And then, she would leave my life, and I wouldn't be able to go on anymore.

"**Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I can't do this to you, just wait. Wait, like ten years." **

"**No!" she protested. **

She so… had the mindset of a five year old.

I pulled her to me, embracing her close. She rested against my shoulder, her small five foot frame seeming like a toothpick in a haystack compared to my six foot seven frame.

"**Jacob, what part of kiss me don't you understand."**

"**Renesmee, if I kiss you, I will never be able to stop."**

"**Then don't Jake."**

My heart thumped quickly. She did want me. But what would Bella and Edward say? Even if Edward had gotten over the fact, even understood me, but Bella would rip my head off and enjoy it for breakfast. I couldn't resist anymore.

I pulled her away from me and leaned in to touch her lips with mine. I pushed my tongue into hers and she, with a wet slobbery kiss, returned my favor. _One could get used to this,_ I thought eagerly.

"**Mmm… Jake… Best. Kiss. Ever." Nessie said, pulling away from my begging lips. **

"**So you've had loads of experience."**

"**No, what the heck?"**

"**So you're first kiss will be the best," I said smiling my largest grin. **

"**Sorry babe, it's my second. Michael, he…um… yea he kissed me."**

My face turned beet red.

"**No, no, stop Jake. You don't have to feel embarrassed. Frankly, you're just a better kisser. I guess my mom gave you some help there," she said, smirking just a little.**

"**OH GOD. Is that what she told you?"**

"**No! I mean, I just assumed. But, Jake, why won't you be with me?"**

"**Baby, I can't date you. You're seriously, only five. Not to mention, I think you're mom would find me delicious for breakfast."**

A tear slipped from her cheek, and my eyes went wide.

"**No, no. Stop, I'm sorry. Please, don't cry." I said, trying to comfort her. **

"**Then, let's have our relationship be secret. No signs of affection in front of our parents, or even thinking about each other. Just kiss me every so often, so I don't forget what it's like." She said, trying to stop her tears. **

"**Nessie, that's actually not too bad of an idea. I wouldn't mind that, but nothing more than… kissing. I could hurt you, very, very badly."**

"**I know. And, when I get there, I'll be ready. But not now."**

"**What? No! That's… not exactly what I meant." I said, bending my head in embarrassment.**

She said she would be ready for me! I didn't even know that she knew what that meant. I guess she does have the mental capacity of a fifteen year old.

"**I know what you meant Jake. But, when the time comes… you… you can take it."**

"**Renesmee. I don't think you know what you're talking about, this conversation is over,"** I said, lifting her up off of me and turning, hurrying out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Jacob_

"AAAAAHHHH!" I heard Renesmee scream. I pulled the covers off the bed and ran upstairs. I had stayed overnight at the Cullen's because Nessie had begged me too.

The girls had already rushed up there, Rosalie jumping out of the covers and dashing into her room.

I entered her room in caution. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper stood at the far corner of the room.

"No! No, get him out! Get him out now! Jacob, just go. Please," Nessie said screaming loudly

"What? What's going on, Ness?" I said, confused.

"He can't see me like this! Stop, please! Jake, please, just get out of here! Someone, get him out of here!" she pleaded, now crying uncontrollably.

I stepped forward instinctively to comfort her, but in an instant, Blondie and Psychic appeared at my side and dragged me out the door. On the way out, I saw Bella, crying. Wait, were those tears of joy? Why… What the heck? Nessie was in pain, and her own mother is crying tears of joy, not tears of sorrow!

I tried dashing towards Renesmee, but Edward, Jasper, and Emmett appeared blocking the door. Calmly walking out, they stood within a few inches of me as Bella exited the room.

"Carlisle is with her. She's okay." Bella said, wiping her tears.

Oh, she was crying because she was going to be okay… I think.

"Okay Bells, start explaining why Nessie's in so much pain, and why she doesn't want me to be there with her." I said, staring her in the eye.

"Um… well, I guess it's hard to explain, but Jake, you wouldn't understand."

"Oh, so now you're discriminating us wolves."

"No, no, I didn't mean that," she stammered, "I meant it's not exactly something you guys," she said gesturing to Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and I, "would understand".

"Well, baby sister, would you be so kind to explain?" asked Jasper attentively.

"Uh, how… how can I explain simply to you guys…" she said mumbling.

Alice appeared quickly at her side and whispered something into her ear.

"Oh! Thanks Alice! Okay, so I'm just going to put this really simply…" she started.

"What?" we all yelled.

"The pain means that Renesmee can have babies."

The world froze. My Nessie? My Nessie can have babies.

"My… Nessie. My Nessie can have babies?" I asked.

"Oh, you don't start now! Don't even mention this to her. She's already embarrassed as it is."

"Why?"

"Because… well I can't remember what it was like, but Carlisle says that she will be in pain for four to five days every month."

"h3er98##(%)# * &# )!" I muttered, under my breath.

"Don't say that Jake, and don't say those words near Renesmee. But, don't tell her I said anything to you about your language, she'll get mad at me. Apparently she doesn't like breaking bonds because of family members."

Yea, she doesn't want to break our relationship. She loves me too much.

"Jake, you can go visit her now. Carlisle says she has calmed down a little," Esme says, appearing from the room.

I gulped. I hope she doesn't say anything.

"It's okay, she can't get up to hurt you, and no one is going to be there to make you leave even if you scream it. We're all going to the spa. Stress reliever for those of us working overtime today." Esme mentions, her shoulders relaxing slightly.

I nodded. She couldn't hurt me psychically anyways. She could only hurt what's inside.

As they all exited the house, I stepped into the room.

"Hey Ness," I said gently.

"Jake, I'm so sorry," she said, now crying again.

I rushed protectively over to the bedside.

"It's okay baby, you didn't mean it. You're in pain, you're hurting." I said, trying to comfort her.

I stroked her hair gently and she turned to look at me.

"I hurt you. I couldn't imagine what it would feel like if you yelled at me to leave. I would just die inside."

"It's okay baby."

"No, it's not. How can you forgive me?"

"Because I love you."

She began to bawl.

"What? What did I say?" I questioned, irritated with myself.

"Nothing, just… just come closer Jake,"

I leaned forward, and she wrapped her hands around my shoulders and pulled me down to her. She strained to touch my lips, and I couldn't bear to see her hurt anymore so I leaned at her bedside to touch her lips.

"Jacob, kiss me." She requested anxiously.

I pushed my lips against her quickly and she forced back desperately. I begged her to stop, to stop straining herself but she resisted my pleads. She pulled me in again and again for long periods of time. Not like I was resisting the kisses, they were the most magical things I had ever experienced, but she was exhausted and asleep by the time the others returned. They had all questioned how I had put her to sleep, and I simply said, 'I started a story with _when my grandma was young…._'.

The days rushed by, and soon Nessie was up and about again. For the time between the days I couldn't have her, I tried to spend every bit of time with her. I took her everywhere.

"Jake baby, what are we doing today?"

"Taking a walk, through the woods."

"Sounds good, let's go..."

We walked through the woods, hiking up and down the hills. I stopped at my favorite oak tree and hoisted her small figure up onto my feet so that she her frame could reach up to my nose.

"Ooh, a kiss in the woods Jake!" she squealed.

"That's not what I was going for…" I started.

"Too bad," she said jumping up for short kisses.

"Mhmm!" I mumbled.

She pulled me down abruptly so our lips could meet for a never ending jolt of happiness.

"Oh god Renesmee, look what you're doing to me."

"What Jake? What," short kiss, "am I," another kiss, "doing?"

"God, you make me crazy. This is just too much for me to handle."

"What, this?" she said, placing her hand on my belt buckle.

"Oh… shit."

_Renesmee_

"Baby, don't stop," I said, as he pulled away abruptly.

"Nessie, then don't get me to try and go to second. You promised, just kissing."

"Shit, screw that Jake! Just touch me."

"No, Ness. You can't do this to me. I have to go, I can't hurt you."

He picked me up swiftly and raced me out of the woods. I grabbed his collar as he phased while running. He stopped abruptly.

"What? I thought we weren't going to continue?" I said, to the scuffed up wolf.

He connected with my thoughts by saying, "You don't know how much of a dilemma I'm in. We're in the middle of the woods, and I need to phase back."

"So what Jake? Just phase back."

"I don't have my clothes Renesmee. I left them back there," he communicated, throwing his head back towards the woods in the distance.

"Oh. Well, still, phase back." I said, sexily.

"You… you're tricking me!"

"You… you don't have any other choice!" I said, glowing.

"Don't you say anything. I'm going to phase, and then run to get my clothes."

Jake set me down quickly and transformed. Damn, he was hot naked. He caught me staring and frowned.

"Nessie, it's rude! What, you don't like my body?"

"No, Jake, you're damn sexy when you're naked. Plus…"

"Shut up Ness! Just don't mention this ever again. I mean ever. You'll drive me crazy, and it would hurt me to see you like that."

"Like what Jake?"

"An intimate girl. I know you're not ready for that yet."

He picked me up and raced back into the woods. He found his clothes in a pile heap at the bottom of a tree and quickly changed. Then he carried me back into the clearing and set me back on the bed in my house.

"I'll see you later okay Nessie?" he said, walking straight out the door and running swiftly out of the house.

I could hear his howls in the night, whimpering softly and crying, wanting me, and fighting with his conscience as the same time. It made me feel good.

But at the same time, I knew that in my heart we were moving too quickly. For only a few days together, this was much too soon. I wanted him, badly, and yet I had no heart to tell him so. Because it would only make him more worried, and I knew that my dad would certainly get involved. And what if he hurt me? He had made it clear that we were not dating, and he was just giving me what i wanted... so i guess I couldn't go farther even if I wanted too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Jacob

I couldn't hurt Nessie. Though I was so tempted….. I just couldn't. I knew she wasn't ready for anything more. I couldn't even bear to see anything more than kissing. She needed to calm down, but I couldn't tell her to. It would break her, it would crush her soul.

I phased as I walked away from Nessie's house. I had to think about my thoughts and feelings. Yes, I knew that it was girly, but I didn't know how else to control my emotions. I was thinking to myself in the woods when my pack padded up behind me.

_Get a grip man, She wants you, _Embry said.

_What do you know Embry? Shut up._ I said, growling back at him.

_Oh… uh, Jake, I ought to tell you…, _he began

_What? What's so uncomfortable that you'd hesitate to tell me?_

_I imprinted. On… Sara Weber._

_Angela Weber's daughter? How old is she?_

_She's six._

Nessie's age… I thought to myself.

_Well, Embry, I can only say congratulations, but you're going to have to wait longer than I do. I guess I'm sort of lucky for my half vamp girl. _

_Wow. Thanks bro. _

_No prob. So I guess Sara knows now._

_I haven't told her. _

_Good for you, she doesn't need it right now. Just… be there for her._

_Smooth advice. You told Nessie. _

_NO I didn't! She found out… by herself. _

_And when the time is right…_

_Yes. So will Sara._

_Thanks. I guess I'm going to disappear now…_

Finally. Embry was gone.

**Renesmee**

It has been two days since I saw Jake phase back.

He never bothered to call, and I began to get very worried. What if I had… gone too far? I had probably scared him away!

I called so many times that day, but Billy always had the same answer: _He's out Nessie, try again later, okay?_

I hated it. So I decided to go over there myself. I grabbed the keys to my shiny red Porsche and got into the car. _I will find out what's going on with Jake_, I thought, on my way to La Push.

I zoomed into the driveway of the Black residence. No sign of Jacob outside. I stormed up to the doorway and knocked violently on the door.

"Hey Ness, what are you doing here?" asked Rebecca, Jacob's sister, as she answered the door.

"I need to see him. Where is he?" I demanded, ignoring Rebecca's question.

She shifted uneasily.

"Uh… you see, Ness, he's kind of… uh… busy… right now. Alpha stuff, you know?" she said trying to cover up the uneasiness of the situation.

What was he making her hide from me? Why would he want to keep secrets from me?

"Too bad. Now, if you're not going to welcome me into your house, I'm just going to have to barge in myself," I said pushing past her and walking into the house, leaving her speechless.

I darted around the living room and down the corridor. _Jake's room_, I thought. I was thoroughly angry now. Why didn't he call me?

I used all my force and pushed the locked door open. I gasped.

There was Jake, with all of the members of his pack. They were sitting on the couch, relaxed, with Embry, Quil, and Seth on one side, laughing. The other side of Jacob, it hurt. Leah was tucked under his arm, her head resting on his shoulders, joining the laughter. Were they together now?

I stood at the entryway and cleared my throat. Jacob's attention flew to me instantly. He got up, worried.

"Ness? What are you doing here?" he asked, bewildered.

"I… You… I don't want to see you again!" I cried, the tears starting to brim at the edge of my eyes.

I flew from the room, and past Rebecca, rushing to my car.

_Of course their having an affair, stupid! She's his second in command, and you're just a little kid! He's always just going to think of you like that! _I thought, my tears leading way to free-flowing sobs.

I could hear the thuds from the house. I saw Jacob standing in the doorway, his eyes full of hurt, as I pulled away from the driveway.

**Jacob**

It had been such a good day! And then, suddenly, the day flipped itself inside out, and left me hurt, and wondering why Nessie had left so suddenly, with tears in her eyes.

It all started out good, when the pack had joined me to help me with an issue.

"So, Jake, what exactly are we doing here?"

"Yea, what's the 911 crisis?"

"By the way, you sounded like a girl shrieking 'EhmaGawd, I'm having a girly gooey crisis!"

"Shut up Quil, you don't know how to imitate us girls," Leah said, laughing.

"Yea, yea, all of you guys shut up!" Embry said, punching Quil on the shoulder.

"Yea Embry, by Alpha decree, I will you all to SHUT UP!" I said, standing up almost about to crack up with laughter.

"Yes, mighty chief," Leah said, joking.

"Shut up Leah! Okay so the big news is not so big, but your going to want to help me anyways."

"What!" they cried, now kind of irritated.

"Okay okay, so uh… I don't know how to say… okay so I want to take Nessie… out. Like on a date. And I don't know what to do. So you guys… um and girl, can help me with that." I said, flushing.

"Oh, so the big hotshot doesn't know how to get a chick," Quil said, bursting out in laughter.

"Yea, he's not _just_, Jacob Black, the guy who can get any chick on the planet, he's Jacob Black, the guy whose so _chick_en, that he can't ask out one girl!" Seth said, guffawing.

"Ooh, I'm Nessie, and I'm going to reject Jakey-Wakey," said Leah resting her head on my shoulder and batting her eyelashes.

"Oh shut up guys," I said, and we all burst out into laughter.

Then the room got really quiet, because we heard the door creak open. Nessie stood in the clearing her legs planted firmly on the ground, wide apart, and her hands on her hips.

"Jacob?" she squeaked.

"Nessie, what are you doing here?" I said, worried that she had found out about the surprise date.

I could see the tears brimming in her eyes. What was she so upset about? I stood up to greet her. But she didn't let me cross the room before shouting at me.

"I… You… I don't want to see you again!" she screamed, flinging herself from the room and running out the door.

What did I do? I was hurting myself over the fact that I hadn't called her, but I didn't expect her to be so mad.

I left my pack sitting on the couch, with confused eyes, as I ran to catch Ness.

But before I could reach her, she had zoomed to the car, and was already backing out of the driveway, tears streaking her face. She gave me a cold hard glare before disappearing down the street.

What had gotten into my girl?

**Renesmee**

I had to get out of here. I had to get away from him. And I couldn't even tell him that I was accepted for an architectural internship in Spain. Aunt Alice and Rosalie helped me pack and get ready for the airport. I wasn't going to see him for four months, maybe more if he never found out when I got back. I sat in the backseat of the car as my mom and dad drove me to the airport.

"Okay baby, we have all your bags checked in. You have all of our numbers, my number, daddy's number, Aunt Rosalie's and Alice's, the uncles, and Jacob's. Remember to call us every evening, and if you want to come home, just give us a call, okay baby?" my mom said, almost bursting out into tears.

"Okay mom, don't worry, I'll be back soon," I said, giving her a hug, before disappearing behind the terminal.

Good-bye Forks. Hello Madrid.


	4. Chapter 4

Jacob

I pushed from the room, grabbing my helmet. Getting on the motorcycle swiftly, I drove all the way to the Cullen's house. I stormed my way through the door and clunked my way into the house. Bella sped out from the living room with her eyes narrowed.

"What? Where is she?" I asked, bewildered.

"Spain. I think you ought to follow her. Her plane just left. The next one is in two hours, get on it." She said, handing me a ticket.

I didn't question any more. I simply turned around and got in the car. But my mind was still racing. Why? Why would she leave like that? Why was she there? What happened earlier today? Why was she so upset….

I grabbed my duffel bag and slammed the door shut. Racing into the airport, I finished my check in and got on the plane in very few minutes. With little time to spare, the plane took off as I got a text from Bella.

**Bells: Jake, find out what's wrong with Nessie. She wouldn't tell me. She just kept sobbing.**

I texted a reply moments later

**Jake: I don't know where she is Bells! Where do I look?**

**Bells: Barcelona. Didn't she tell you? She got an architectural internship!**

My eyes widened. Why didn't Nessie tell me about this?

**Jake: She didn't tell me. I… can't believe this.**

**Bells: …. I'm sorry Jake… I didn't know you guys weren't that close anymore.**

**Jake: We're still close… I think. I don't know after today…**

**Bells: Well she couldn't have gotten far. You have to fix whatever is going on with Ness. I trust you to do that.**

**Jake: I know, I've got it. I want to find out why she left my house in a fit of anger.**

**Bells: She was your house?**

**Jake: Yea, she just stormed off. I didn't even say anything. **

**Bells: Well, she's got a reasonable explanation for everything. She just stormed into the house and shoved clothes into her bag mumbling that she never wanted to talk to you again. And then she made us drive her to the airport.**

**Jake: Me?**

**Bells: Yea… I don't know what that's about… sorry Jake…**

**Jake: It's… okay. I just don't know what happened.**

**Bells: Well, Alice is calling me. Have to go get new clothes apparently. I know you're hurting Jake, and I think it's high time you tell her. Luv u, gtg kid!**

And she signed off.

I sighed. How could I tell Nessie? I would just have to find out. I let my thoughts drift, and soon I was fast asleep.

"Welcome to Spain!" said a tourist guide from the corner of the taxi service department.

I sighed. I wouldn't feel welcome until I had found Nessie.

I stepped out into the bright sunny day in Barcelona. I took a deep breath and relaxed. My eyes darted around for someone who could help me.

And then I saw a flash of red curls snap me right in the face. The next moment, I was reaching out and grabbing the shoulder of a short little boy. The red curls had vanished.

My heart deflated. I just had her in my sight. Now, she was gone.

"Nessie!" I called out aggravated.

**Renesmee**

"Nessie!" I heard a voice yell.

I whipped around. Jake! He… came.

My heart fluttered and then stopped. He came here! I never wanted to see his hideous…. No I couldn't hate him enough to say hideous. I never wanted to see his face ever again! And now he was here…. I knew I should have left without telling mom where I was going!

I stood in my place when Jake's eyes spotted me. Then my legs automatically walked up to him.

"Get lost." I growled.

His eyes lost its spark. He seemed hurt.

"Ness… I don't… understand."

Of course he didn't understand! If only he had realized that he had Leah to love him in my place!

I pressed my hand roughly to his cheek, showing the images of him and Leah on the couch.

He softened.

"What does my surprise date have to do with anything?" he said, his eyes growing wide suddenly.

"Surprise date?"I squeaked

"Yea, my pack and I were planning a surprise date for you. I guess it's not much a surprise anymore."

"But your with Leah!" I shouted, my eyes narrowing.

"What?" he said, laughing.

"It's not funny! You and Leah… you're like together!"

"No, we're not!" he said between breaths.

"You're not?"

"No! She just cracked a joke, so we were all laughing together. Nessie, I had my arm around Quil too. You just didn't notice that."

My eyes hit the ground ashamed. My cheeks were red hot with embarrassment.

"Hey," he said, his laughter stopping abruptly, as he reached out and cupped my chin with his hand.

"I can't come back. I have to stay here Jake. Just because we're okay now, doesn't mean I can come back. This… is my new life." I said, my voice breaking suddenly.

I pressed my head into his chest and began to sob.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I came after you. It's because I don't want to figure out what life would be like living without you."

I wrapped my arms around him and breathed in.

He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He leaned in to press his head on my forehead. Then he touched his lips softly to mine before pulling away.

"You're right. We're not ready. I think we should just start over." I said, sighing uncomfortably.

He placed his hands on my hips and lifted me off unwillingly.

"Hey, Jake. Please. Don't take this personally."

"No," he said his voice cracking slightly.

He paused a moment before continuing.

"No, its fine. Renesmee, its better if we start over. Where are we staying?"

"Jake, it's a one bedroom apartment."

"Its fine, I'll sleep on the couch."

"You can sleep in my room if you want."

He smiled slightly.

"Now Nessie, that wouldn't be starting over would it?"

I sighed heavily. This would be harder than I thought.

He grinned and lifted my hand in his. Then he bowed, and kissed it.

"Renesmee, I would be honored if you would join me this evening in Spain's finest restaurant."

"Jake!" I said punching his shoulder.

He winced and then grinned again.

"I'll take that as a yes, come on, let's go," he said taking my hand, and we walked off to the taxi service, heading to the apartment.


End file.
